Mi cuento real
by Sanali-LiLi-Uchiha
Summary: Cuando escuchamos sobre los cuentos donde existen castillos y princesas, siempre pensamos en la manera tan fácil que se enamoran, lo rápido que se casan y sin más el "felices para siempre". Desde nuestra niñez nos enseñan que siempre habrá un príncipe azul esperándonos, que todo sería perfecto hasta la eternidad, pero no todo es así.
1. Mi historia

Cuando escuchamos sobre los cuentos donde existen castillos y princesas, siempre pensamos en la manera tan fácil que se enamoran, lo rápido que se casan y sin más el "felices para siempre".

Desde nuestra niñez nos enseñan que siempre habrá un príncipe azul esperándonos, que todo sería perfecto hasta la eternidad, pero no todo es así.

En esta historia hay castillos, hay una princesa, pero su historia no sería tan perfecta.

Sakura Haruno, la princesa de un extenso reino, aun teniendo todo el mundo a sus pies, podía a llegar a ser tan malcriada hasta el punto de volverse insoportable. Todos creían que eso había pasado luego de la trágica muerte de su padre Kizashi Haruno, el mejor rey que ha tenido ese reino. Nadie sabe que paso y quien fue el asesino, pero si encontraron a la pobre pequeña de 8 años llorando en un rincón de la habitación donde estaba el cuerpo.

Luego de dos meses su madre, Mebuki Haruno, se casó con Jiraiya, según muchos rumores su familia querían el poder desde hace muchos años pero los Haruno lograron obtenerlo. Al ver que los integrantes de la corte real decidían quien sería el nuevo rey, ya que una mujer no podía reinar, él se aprovechó de eso.

Su madre quedo embarazada al año, y la actitud de la chica se comenzaba a manifestarse y se fue desarrollando durante los años.

Y ahora una joven de 16 años de cabellos rosas, característico de su familia, comenzaba a abrir pesadamente sus ojos verde jade mientras se removía en la cama al sentir los rayos del sol directamente en su rostro.

-Señorita Sakura es tiempo de despertarse –una suave voz se escuchó mientras el sonido de las cortinas al ser abiertas cesaron-

-Aun no Hinata –susurró mientras le daba la espalda a la luz-

-Ya es muy tarde y su madre la está esperando para desayunar –se sentó en la cama y la tomó del hombro para que se diera la vuelta-

-Está bien –dijo con tono de resignación y se levantó-

Normalmente si una sirvienta se atrevía a hacer eso, ella habría formado un escándalo ya que es una falta de respeto, pero Hinata no era cualquier persona. Esta chica de ojos color perla, cabello negro con tonos azul y de su misma edad, siempre estuvo con ella, se criaron juntas y sin importar lo que ella fuera eran demasiado cercanas.

-Ya el baño está listo –le sonrió-

No dijo nada y se encamino hasta allí. Termino de bañarse y salió.

-Señorita tiene que cambiarse rápido –le dijo con un ligero tono de regaño al ver que caminaba lentamente.

-No tengo ganas de ir –rodo los ojos ya que de verdad no le gustaba estar con su "familia", podía soportar eso solo por su madre.

-Sé que no le gusta –se acercó para ayudarla a vestirse- pero tiene que ir, hoy su madre se ira de viaje.

Y esa era la razón que hoy más que los otros días no quería salir, su madre se iría a arreglar algunos asuntos, su madre además de ser reina era una duquesa importante en el reino del cual ella pertenece. Ahora sin ella por una semana no sabía si podría tolerar estar allí.

Miro al frente y su mirada se topó con dos orbes perlas que la miraban comprensivamente, atino solo a sonreírle un poco. La pelinegra termino de vestirla y peinarla.

-Listo señorita –la pelirrosa suspiro y salió-

Camino por los pasillos viendo como los sirvientes la miraban y le hacían una pequeña reverencia, ella solo les lanzaba una mirada un tanto altanera para que siguieran su trabajo.

-Hasta que al fin bajas –su ceño se frunció al saber de quién había sido esa voz, lo fulmino con la mirada. Era un hombre alto de cabello blanco y ojos negros con unas rayas rojas en las mejillas-

-Pensé que no bajarías –su mirada se desvió a una señora que estaba ya frente a ella, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio-

-¿Por qué no me llevas contigo mamá? –susurro para que el peliblanco no la escuchara-

-No quiero que te canses con el viaje –le acaricio el cabello y le dio una mirada muy tierna-

-No importa, por favor.

-Tienes que hacer caso Sakura, ahora ve a comer que por esperarte no he podido terminar de arreglar todo –la regaño y se encamino hasta su habitación siendo seguida inmediatamente seguida por la ojijade-

-No quiero estar aquí si tu no estas –cerro la puerta tras ella y la miro fijamente- no quiero estar con ellos.

-¿Cuándo entenderás? Son parte de nuestra familia –frunció el ceño mientras la miraba-

-¡Que no son mi familia! –apretó los puños, su madre quería obligarla para estar con ellos pero simplemente no podía- ellos me odian y tú no te das cuenta.

-Estas delirando, Jiraiya es un buen hombre y Ruy es solo un niño de casi 7 años ¿Cómo te va a odiar?

-Él lo coloca en mi contra –sus ojos se cristalizaron de la rabia que tenía, ella nunca le hacía caso- pero a ti no te importa ¡Nunca te he importado, igual que no te importaba mi padre! –el sonido seco de la mano estrellándose en su mejilla le hizo eco en su cabeza, jamás se imaginó que su madre lo haría.

-¡Deja de decir idioteces! –le dijo bajando la mano que aun tenia extendida- sabes que me obligaron a hacerlo, y porque tu padre me importa decidí quedarme aquí y si me importas pero exageras mucho.

-N…no es cierto –aún seguía sorprendida por lo pasado hace un momento-

-Hija yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes, pero tienes que dejar de ver cosas donde no las hay –y diciendo eso se fue-

-¿Señorita no va a comer? –una de las mucamas entro buscando el equipaje de su madre y al verla aun de pie en medio de la habitación la confundió-

-Envía mi comida a mi cuarto-

-Pero la señora…

-¡Es una orden! –la interrumpió frunciendo el ceño y se fue a su habitación-

Estaba cansada de todo eso, ella se quedaba solo por ella, soportaba todo por ella y así la trataba. Solo quería escapar de allí.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la desconcentro, iba a replicar por entrar sin su permiso pero su ceño se frunció más cuando vio quien entro.

-Lárgate de aquí –dijo de manera cortante sin mirarlo-

-Sé que no te agrado pero al menos puedes ir a despedir a tu madre –la miro dedicándole una extraña sonrisa-

-Que la despida o no, no es de tu incumbencia –intento mantenerse tranquila mientras apretaba levemente los puños-

-Si eso quieres –sin más se dio vuelta y salió al mismo tiempo que una ojiperla entraba con la comida de la pelirrosa y sin querer hizo que se cayera toda sobre el-

-Su majestad lo siento –intento limpiarlo un poco pero él la alejo de un empujón haciendo que cayera sentada-

-Estúpida niña –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-

-Aléjate de ella y vete –se acercó de una al ver sus intenciones, muchos señores por así decirlo, veían bien visto el agredir a las sirvientas cuando se equivocaban y sabía que él sería igual-

Solo la miro enojado y se fue. La ojijade ayudo a levantarla.

-Lo siento –solo pudo decir mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sabía que eso no se quedaría así-

-No fue tu culpa, además deja de decirle "majestad" ni siquiera mi padre dejaba que le dijeran así.

-Sabe cómo es él –se comenzó a secar las lágrimas y le sonrió un poco- ya se va su madre.

-Lo sé pero no bajare –se acercó a la ventana y bajo la mirada hacia el carruaje que estaba allí, luego se posó en la rubia que miraba insistentemente en la entrada, tal vez esperándola.

También a su lado estaba el peliblanco y el pequeño Ryu que desvió su mirada y se conectó con la de ella, el niño la fulmino con la mirada. ¿Acaso un niño normalmente haría eso? Ella intento aceptarlo porque sabía que no tenía culpa, y aunque se llevaban bien de un momento para otro se fue alejando de ella, sabía que era culpa de él, quería poner a todos en contra de ella.

Su mirada se volvió a posar en la rubia y al parecer se dio cuenta de eso porque también sus ojos se posaron en ella. La rubia le sonrió y se subió al carruaje de una.

Ahora comenzaba su tormento, porque cuando ella no estaba ese "hombre bueno" que ella pensaba que existía desaparece por completo.

…..

La noche había pasado y no quería salir de su habitación, las sirvientas entraban llevándole comida y volvían a salir. Ojala pudiera tener la libertad de poder salir a recorrer al menos el pueblo pero él no la dejaba. Sus ojos se cerraron recordando cuando era pequeña y podía jugar en el jardín cuanto ella quisiera.

-Señorita –la voz hizo que volviera a la realidad y se dio cuenta que tenía lágrimas en la mejillas y los puños apretados.

-¿Qué paso? –dijo sin mirar a quien le había hablado mientras disimulaba el limpiarse las lágrimas-

-Yo llevo muchos años aquí trabajando y la aprecio mucho –dijo mientras se acercaba- y se cuán importante es Hinata para usted-

-¿Le paso algo? –preguntó rápidamente, pero enseguida recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana- ¿Jiraiya le hizo algo?

-Sí, él la boto del castillo, no solo de aquí también del reino.

-Ahora si vera –se levantó y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, sabía que esto lo hacía por ella, no entendía porque la odiaba pero sabía que lo hacía. Se acercó a la puerta y cuando iba a abrirla se detuvo-

_-¿Qué haremos con la chica? ¿Planeas matarla también? –una voz se escuchó al interior de esa habitación-_

¿Matar otra vez? ¿Acaso él había matado a alguien antes? Y ahora, ¿quería matarla a ella?

_-No sé, pero se está volviendo una molestia –esa voz si la reconocía perfectamente- y se queja siempre con Mebuki, tengo suerte que ella confía en mí, pero no creo que dure por siempre._

_-Mátala, al igual que hiciste con su padre._

Su corazón se detuvo solo al escucharlo, el asesino de su padre estaba en el mismo lugar en que ella vivía, sabía que el escondía algo, que no era tan bueno como su madre lo pintaba, pero no esperaba esto.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta.

-¿Qué no te han dicho lo malo que es espiar a los demás? –la miro con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa que hizo que se erizara todo su cuerpo.

Estaba muerta.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado *-* dejen reviews por favor cuidense bye~<p> 


	2. Huida

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta.

-¿Qué no te han dicho lo malo que es espiar a los demás? –la miro con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa que hizo que se erizara todo su cuerpo.

Estaba muerta.

-T…tú lo mataste –estaba totalmente muerta del miedo pero aun así pudo articular esas palabras mientras deba lentamente unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Pensé en mandarte de viaje porque de verdad me estabas hartando –su voz tenía un tono tan sombrío y su mirada tenía un brillo inusual, ella estaba totalmente aterrada y aún más cuando él se comenzó a acercar a ella- ahora tendré que callar tu boca, pobre tu madre que se quedara sin hija.

Chocó contra la pared y miraba a los lados en busca de ayuda pero estaba sola, su cuerpo temblaba demasiado y sus ojos estaban cristalizados. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Era su fin.

La mano de él se elevó hasta llegar al cuello de la pelirrosa tomándolo suavemente y comenzando a hacer presión.

-Adiós Sakurita.

Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente y con ambas manos intento alejar la de él pero no podía, él era mucho más fuerte. Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y la falta de aire se hizo presente. Todo se volvía cada vez más oscuro.

…..

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo y la pelinegra aún estaba preocupada, no quería irse, y además ahora tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué te pasa? –una pequeña pelimarrón de 10 años veía a su hermana muy inquieta- Hina-chan no te preocupes.

Desde que supo que se tenía que ir ha sentido una opresión en el pecho, ella sabía que él no era bueno, pero no podía hacer nada, solo esperar para que a la ojijade no le pase nada. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento del pequeño carruaje en el que estaba, aun faltarían horas de viaje, tal vez un par de días, suspiro de solo pensarlo.

-Ojala no le pase nada Hanabi –la miro y miro a quien estaba a su lado, su madre estaba durmiendo, ella trabajaba muy duro en el castillo y ahora están a su suerte y era su culpa.

No solo fue el hecho de derramarle la comida, antes había tenido enfrentamientos con Jiraiya, pero él no la podía despedir porque la señora Mebuki las apreciaba mucho ya que su familia le ha servido por generaciones, pero esta vez se aprovechó de que no estaba.

-Claro que sí, él la cuidará –la voz de la ojiperla menor la sacó de sus pensamientos, sonrió un poco y se tranquilizó un poco.

Él tenía que cuidarla, esa era su misión.

….

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor, era una pequeña cabaña, al parecer en el bosque, pero, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Su mirada se detuvo en alguien que estaba en la puerta. Se asustó un poco al no poder reconocer quien era.

-¿Q….quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? –se levantó y se alejó un poco.

-No tiene por qué tenerme miedo, yo la salve –dijo aun sin voltearse, su mirada estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

¿Cómo? –recordaba que el lugar estaba solo cuando pensaba pedir ayuda, ¿En qué momento había aparecido?

FLASH BACK

_Estaba vigilando por los pasillos del castillo cuando una conversación le llamo la atención._

_-Pensé en mandarte de viaje porque de verdad me estabas hartando, ahora tendré que callar tu boca, pobre tu madre que se quedara sin hija._

_Sus ojos se abrieron muy sorprendido e intento ocultarse bien para no ser visto._

_-Adiós Sakurita. _

_Vio como la estaba ahorcando y por más que ella intentara no podía zafarse de su agarre, debía actuar ahora._

_Corrió hacia donde estaba él y le dio golpe primero para que soltara a la pelirrosa, que cayó al suelo, y luego le dio una patada que lo mando contra la pared._

_-Pero, ¿Quién te has creído? –se levantó pesadamente y corrió hacia el para devolverle el golpe pero lo esquivo de una y le propino una patada en el estómago al peliblanco_

_Tomo entre sus brazos a la ojijade y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible, su prioridad era mantenerla a salvo._

_Siguió su camino hasta las puertas del castillo._

_-¡Abran las puertas! –ordeno a los vigilantes, los cuales lo miraron escépticos y más al ver que llevaba a la chica en brazos._

_-¿Quién lo ordena? –pregunto uno de ellos._

_-Soy un miembro de la protección real –bajo un poco a la pelirrosa para mostrar la insignia que tenía en el pecho, era roja con una circunferencia blanca que era el símbolo de los Haruno. Los vigilantes se movieron enseguida para darle paso- y no dejen pasar a Jiraiya, por lo menos no por ahora._

_-Si señor –dijeron en unísono._

_Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y es que llevar a la chica en brazos le dificultaba dar todo su potencia, en el momento en el que el peliblanco la dejo, pudo notar que ella comenzó a toser pero se desmayó de inmediato._

_-Ya estamos cerca –se dijo para sí mismo, no había pensado que esto pasaría, o al menos no tan pronto. Su padre antes de morir le dijo que tenía que cuidarla, aun si le tocaba dar su vida para lograr su misión._

FIN FLASH BACK

Lo siguió mirando fijamente mientras escuchaba lo sucedido, no sabía si creerle, tal vez era otra trampa de Jiraiya.

-¿Quién eres? –volvió a repetir la pregunta que había hecho antes.

-Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga –se volteó para mirarla, era cabello marrón con una cinta roja amarrada alrededor de la cabeza y unos ojos color perlas muy familiares- mi familia ha servido al palacio por generaciones, y además somos protectores reales –hizo una pequeña reverencia- estoy a sus órdenes señorita.

-¿Protectores reales? ¿Y dónde estaban cuando mi padre murió? –se acercó un poco a él y lo miro a los ojos.

-Lamento eso, mi padre y mi tío, el padre de Hinata, intentaron hacer todo lo posible pero él tenía muchos hombres, y los refuerzos que teníamos llegaron muy tarde, no pudieron salvarlo –se inclinó en modo de disculpa- lo siento.

Y ahora que lo pensaba el padre de la pelinegra murió el mismo día que el suyo. No podía dudar en él, no tenía en quien confiar ahora.

-¿Y ahora que haremos? –no quería volver al castillo, tenía miedo, demasiado, y sabía que el la buscaría.

-Tengo que velar por su seguridad ahora –entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a un pequeño baúl- colóquese esto, tiene que taparse el cabello y parte de la cara –saco un vestido sencillo como los que utilizaba la ojiperla en el castillo, una cinta para amarrarse el cabello y dos pañuelos, uno grande para el cabello y uno pequeño para la cara.

El ojiperla se lo entrego, saco otra vestimenta y salió de la cabaña.

Le costó mucho desvestirse ya que siempre alguien lo hacía, y su vestido estaba compuesto por muchas cosas. Se colocó el vestido, y agradecía que su madre le había enseñado hace mucho como hacer rodetes con cintas, se hizo uno un poco alto y se ató el pañuelo a la cabeza y el otro lo utilizo para tapar desde la nariz hasta abajo dejando sus ojos jades al descubierto. Al lado del baúl había unos zapatos así que los cambio por esos.

Se acercó a la puerta y la golpeo dos veces para hacerle saber que estaba lista, el pelimarrón le abrió la puerta y pudo notar que él traía ropa normal, y no el uniforme negro que tenía.

-¿Qué haremos con mi madre? –lo había pensado y no quería dejar a su madre sola con el peliblanco, temía por ella.

-No se preocupe, su madre estará vigilada, aun en su viaje –lo miro algo incrédula y él se dio cuenta porque- no volverá a suceder, se lo prometo con mi vida.

-Está bien –suspiro un poco aliviada, el ojiperla entro y tomó el vestido de la pelirrosa y comenzó a rasgarlo y mancharlo- ¿Qué haces? –exclamo al ver como su vestido se volvía añicos.

-Necesitamos que piensen que está muerta, así no la buscaran –tomo un recipiente que tenía un líquido rojo y lo esparció por toda la prenda.

Luego de terminar eso salió seguido de la ojijade, mientras caminaban él iba dejando pequeños trozos de tela enredados en arbustos y el pedazo más grande lo dejo cerca de un lugar que se llenaba de lobos cuando caía la noche.

Unos minutos más de caminata y se pudo divisar otra pequeña cabaña donde había una carreta llena de heno. El ojiperla saludo amablemente al habitante de la cabaña y se colocó en el asiento del chofer.

-Señorita puede subir –le hizo un ademan para que subiera a la parte trasera.

-¿Tengo que subirme allí? –ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, claro que no, ella solo subía en carrozas, coches elegantes, no entre heno. Suspiro, era eso o morir. Se subió con la ayuda del señor que estaba allí y así emprendió su viaje.

….

Llevaban dos días desde que estaban en esa pequeña casucha en el bosque, su madre le había dicho que tenía que esperar a alguien, y solo entonces podrían irse de allí.

-Mira Hina-chan, mamá preparo galletas –la pequeña le ofreció la comida en una bandeja a lo que ella solo sonrió- Vamos, tienes que comer más, ella estará bien.

Estará bien, esa frase se la repetía una y otra vez. Cualquier persona en su posición pensaría que ya al no trabajar para ella no existiría un vínculo que las una, pero no era solo trabajo, la pelirrosa era como su hermana.

Miró de nuevo a la pequeña que tenía una mirada insistente, así que decidió tomar dos galletas a lo que la pelimarrón sonrió ampliamente y salió corriendo.

-Mama si com… -la frase de la niña se interrumpió de repente a lo que ella se puso alerta -¡Neji-kun! –sus ojos se abrieron como platos y camino casi corriendo hacia la entrada y en efecto estaba él.

-Neji, ¿Qué hac… -su pregunta fue interrumpida por la chica que se abalanzo hacia ella y la abrazo.

-¡Hinata! Qué bueno es verte –ella no solía abrazar a nadie, solo a su madre, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¡Señorita Sakura! Está bien –sus ojos se cristalizaron de la emoción y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Es mejor que entremos –el pelimarrón entro seguido por ella y cerró la puerta asegurándola muy bien- mañana temprano viajaremos al reino cercano, conseguí que les dieran trabajo en el castillo, incluso a usted señorita Sakura.

-¿Trabajo? –ella no sabía hacer nada, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

-Hinata podrá ayudarla –le dijo como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, sabía que esto era muy difícil para ella pero tenía que poner de su parte.

-Pero Neji, ella tiene el cabello rosa, será reconocida de inmediato –no todos tenían el cabello de ese color, y era muy conocido por los reinos cercanos que los Haruno solo lo podían poseer.

-Yo tengo la solución –no bien había terminado de hablar cuando tocaron a la puerta.

_-¡Abran! Es una orden del rey._

El corazón de la pelirrosa comenzó a latir fuerte. ¡Los habían encontrado!

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, este y el anterior capitulo son de introducción, ya en en el próximo aparecerán mas personajes :D<p>

Dejen comentarios con sugerencias, criticas, inquietudes, chocolates(?) jaja

Cuidense, bye~


	3. Un pequeño enfrentamiento

-Pero Neji, ella tiene el cabello rosa, será reconocida de inmediato –no todos tenían el cabello de ese color, y era muy conocido por los reinos cercanos que los Haruno solo lo podían poseer.

-Yo tengo la solución –no bien había terminado de hablar cuando tocaron a la puerta.

_-¡Abran! Es una orden del rey._

El corazón de la pelirrosa comenzó a latir fuerte. ¡Los habían encontrado!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –la pelinegra lo miro asustada.

-Tía, ¿Tiene lo que le pedí? –el pelimarrón se acercó rápidamente a ella, esta saco una cajita. El ojiperla lo abrió y saco lo que parecía cabello.

-¿Qué es eso? –la ojijade lo miro curiosa, él sin decir nada se acercó a ella junto a la ojiperla mayor.

La señora le amarro más bajo el cabello y le coloco un gorro de tela que tenía tejido de un lado mucho cabello negro, se lo acomodo como pudo para que no se notara nada.

-_¡Abran o romperemos la puerta!_

-Neji escóndete –la pelinegra se acercó a la puerta y le di una última mirada a la habitación y la abrió- disculpen, estábamos algo ocupadas –les sonrió un poco nerviosa.

Los hombres entraron pero solo vieron a las 4 pelinegras, revisaron cuanto pudieron y se fueron.

-Al fin –suspiro aliviada la ojiverde que se intentaba acomodar la peluca, ya que le quedaba un flecho, lo cual ella no estaba acostumbrada.

-Le asienta muy bien el cabello negro señorita –la pequeña ojiperla le sonrió mientras le mostraba un espejo.

-Gracias Hanabi –le sonrió de vuelta.

….

-¿Quiere más comida joven? –una pelicastaña con dos moños en la cabeza se acercó a él.

-No Tenten, ya estoy satisfecho –su sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro y la chica se alejó.

-Es un milagro que estés lleno tan rápido Naruto.

-Había comido antes –explico aun con su sonrisa.

Naruto era el príncipe del reino Uzumaki, de 17 años, cabello rubio con ojos azules, y unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas.

-Eso lo explica todo –sonrió de medio lado. Él era Sasuke Uchiha de la misma edad del rubio, cabello azabache y ojos negros, hijo de un soldado importante del reino pero toda su familia murió quedando solamente él y fue acogido por la familia real, ya que el padre de Naruto era muy amigo del suyo.

Ambos han sido amigos desde pequeños y se han criado de la misma manera, Naruto tiene una personalidad más extrovertida y bromista, pero a la vez es muy respetuoso con las personas sin importar su clase social. Por el contrario Sasuke es muy serio, además de ser un mujeriego, es egocéntrico y arrogante. Aun así se llevaban muy bien, la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Escuchaste lo de la princesa Sakura? No puedo creer que haya muerto –se entristeció un poco con la noticia, y es que cuando le dijeron que su compromiso seria con ella, él se alegró mucho, ya que a pesar de los rumores de su carácter, le agradaba mucho.

-Hmp, esa niña era una molestia –exclamo tranquilamente.

-Sasuke no seas así, tal vez si era algo malcriada, pero era hermosa.

-Igual no le quita lo molesta –le sonrió nuevamente de medio lado.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar al comedor a los reyes. Estaba Minato Namikaze, rubio de ojos azules igual que su hijo, un hombre amable y carismático. Y Kushina Uzumaki, de cabello rojo y ojos entre violeta y gris, era también muy amable aunque tenía un carácter muy fuerte cuando se enojaba.

-Minato, Kushina, un gusto verlos –el pelinegro se levantó y les hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Sasuke, Naruto, buenos días –el rubio mayor les sonrió ampliamente.

-oh, Sasuke, cada día amaneces más guapo –la pelirroja se acercó a él y le hablo con tono maternal- tendré que buscarte una buena esposa, no creo que sea difícil.

-No es necesario que lo haga, yo puedo hacerlo –dijo con un tono de orgullo, el no necesita ayuda para conseguir mujeres.

-Pero tiene que ser una buena mujer, tu madre lo habría querido así –le sonrió y se acercó al rubio menor- y tu hijo, desgraciadamente me tocara buscarte otra prometida.

-Es muy temprano para hablar de eso, deja de dártelas de casamentera madre –comento algo sonrojado.

-Nunca es temprano para eso, tengo que conseguir buenas mujeres para ustedes, es mi deber.

-Si hijo, ya dentro de poco tendrán 18, al menos deben estar comprometidos- el rubio mayor se agregó a la conversación.

-Crecen tan rápido Minato –la pelirroja hizo un ademán como si se estuviera secando lágrimas.

-Intenten no cruzarse con mujeres dramáticas –ella le dio un codazo en el costado- ni tampoco agresivas.

El par de jóvenes vieron la escena cómica, aunque el matrimonio de ellos era arreglado, como la mayoría en las familias reales, ellos tu vieron la suerte de llevarse muy bien, después de algunos años, ya que el temperamento de Kushina no era algo que podría sobrellevar cualquiera.

Ambos decidieron salir a caminar al jardín para dejar a los adultos solos.

-¿Desea algo joven Naruto? –la pelicastaña les acercó sonriendo.

-No, ya puedes retirarte–le devolvió la sonrisa a lo que ella le dio una pequeña reverencia y se alejó.

-¿Y usted joven Sasuke? ¿Desea algo? –una voz con un descarado tono sensual se escuchó de una pelirroja con unos extraños ojos rojos.

-Hmp, no –respondió cortante mientras se alejaba con el ojiazul.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de terminar tu "relación" con Karin? –se burló el rubio. Él sabía que el pelinegro tenía su historia con la pelirroja, pero esta se había vuelto muy melosa y atrevida, haciendo que el azabache se aburriera de ella.

-Eso me gano por meterme con la servidumbre –dijo tranquilo- mejor buscare alguien de mi clase –su tono ególatra hizo sonreír a su amigo.

-Tu nunca cambias –iba a seguir hablando pero sus ojos se posaron en tres pelinegras y una pequeña pelimarrón que se acercaban- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Las mujeres se detuvieron, la pelinegra mayor vio su vestimenta y se dio cuenta que era el príncipe.

-Joven Naruto, me han hablado mucho de usted –hizo una pequeña reverencia- venimos del reino vecino a trabajar aquí. Mi nombre es Hiyori Hyuga, ella son mis hijas; Hinata y Hanabi y mi sobrina Sakura.

Las dos primeras hicieron una reverencia pero le ojijade se quedó solo mirándolas.

-Señorita tiene que inclinarse –le susurro la ojiperla.

-No quiero, es humillante –se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué acaso no te inclinaras? –el pelinegro la miro retadoramente a lo que ella frunció el ceño.

-Por favor, nos van a descubrir –le suplico suavemente la ojiperla.

La pelirrosa le dedico una mirada fulminante al pelinegro y se inclinó muy brevemente.

-No –se acercó hasta ella- hazla bien –una sonrisa de medio lado adorno su rostro.

Desvió la mirada de él un tanto enojada e hizo una reverencia mejor.

-¿Contento? –le pregunto un poco altanera.

-No, fue una pésima reverencia, deberías practicarla más –su sonrisa se ensancho más, no sabía porque, pero le agradó fastidiarla.

-Estúpido –murmuro entre dientes para que él no lo oyera.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Sasuke ya déjala –aunque la escena fue muy cómica para él, debía poner orden- espero estén muy cómodas aquí, escuche lo que le paso a la princesa y es una pena.

-Sí, el mundo se salvó de una malcriada –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Sasuke! –le reprocho su amigo de inmediato.

-¿Qué dijiste? –la ojijade se acercó de manera retadora- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

-¿Tu cómo te atreves a hablarme así? –terminó de acortar la distancia que había quedado a centímetros de su rostro- ¿Qué acaso no respetas a tus superiores?

-Lo siento – la ojiperla se acercó a la pelirrosa y la jalo suavemente- éramos muy cercanos a la familia real y nos afectó mucho ese hecho.

-Si eran tan cercanos, ¿Por qué están buscando trabajo aquí?

-¡Sasuke! –volvió a regañarlo- lo siento, él es muy directo, y les pido una disculpa, por favor pasen, la ama de llaves Tsunade las atenderá.

Las Hyuga hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza y acompañadas de la pelirrosa entraron al castillo.

-Deben ser las nuevas –una rubia de ojos castaños las saludo- ya trajeron sus equipajes, una de las niñas las llevara más tarde a sus habitaciones –dijo refiriéndose a Tenten y Karin- Ahora estas serán sus tareas.

Las miro a cada una pensando donde quedarían mejor, les pregunto a cada una sus nombres y edades.

-Bien, Hiyori trabajara en la cocina, la pequeña Hanabi ayudara en el jardín, no será difícil –se quedó mirando a las dos chicas ya que no tenía muchas vacantes- Hinata, tú te encargaras de la habitación del joven Naruto, y tu Sakura la del joven Sasuke.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –se negó rotundamente, no quería servirle a él.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal?<p>

No pensé en actualizar tan pronto pero me inspire un poco xD espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gusta la historia :c dejen sugerencias, criticas, etc.

No tengo ni idea de como se llama la madre de Hinata, así que le coloque ese nombre porque me gusta *-* ya lo he utilizado en otros fics (tal vez los suba luego :3)

Gracias por leer, cuidense, bye~


	4. Primer día -parte 1-

Las miro a cada una pensando donde quedarían mejor, les pregunto a cada una sus nombres y edades.

-Bien, Hiyori trabajara en la cocina, la pequeña Hanabi ayudara en el jardín, no será difícil –se quedó mirando a las dos chicas ya que no tenía muchas vacantes- Hinata, tú te encargaras de la habitación del joven Naruto, y tu Sakura la del joven Sasuke.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –se negó rotundamente, no quería servirle a él.

-¿Cómo qué no? -la miró entrecerrando los ojos extrañada por su actitud- harás lo que se te ordena, y sin peros, ¿Entendido?

-Si -dijo entre dientes, ya era mucho el hecho de trabajar, no estaba acostumbrada, pero lo haría, y ahora le tocará servir a ese pelinegro arrogante.

-Está bien, ya pueden ir a sus habitaciones, ella las llevará -dijo refiriéndose a la pelicastaña que acababa de llegar- descansen por hoy y mañana nos vemos muy temprano -les sonrió y se fue.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tenten Ama, ya escuché sus nombres, así que no es necesario que se presenten, síganme -sonrió, dio media vuelta e hizo un ademán para que la siguieran- estas dos serán sus habitaciones, ustedes escogerán como repartírselas como gusten, cualquier duda me pueden preguntar a mí.

-Y a mí también -dijo una pelirroja sin ánimos- pero que ninguna se acerque a mi Sasuke.

-Pues ya alguien estará más cerca de él -bromeó mientras señalaba a la ojijade.

-No te atrevas a acercarte mucho a él, ¿Entendido? es solo mío.

-Ni que quisiera estar cerca de ese arrogante -entró a una de las habitaciones dejando a la pelirroja con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Y está quien se cree? -se fue seguida por la ojimiel.

Hinata entró a el cuarto con a la pelirrosa y las demás ojiperlas en el otro.

-Señorita, tiene que dejar de comportarse así -se sentó al lado de ella y le hablo con un tono un poco maternal- tiene que ser un poco más sumisa, o nos echarán de aquí.

-Es que no quiero tener que servirle a ese egocéntrico, prefiero al rubio, era mi prometido según mi madre, cambiemos ¿Si? -la miró con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

-Escuchó lo que dijo la señora Tsunade, tenemos que obedecer, lo siento.

-Está bien -se tiró en la cama resignada- ya mañana veremos. Por cierto, no es necesario que me trates de usted, llámame por mi nombre. ¿Entendido?

-Está bien, lo haré -La pelinegra se tumbó a su lado, sabía que el día de mañana sería un día pesado para ella.

...

La tarde llegó y ambas chicas decidieron dar un paseo por el palacio. Caminaron por los pasillos, la estancia y el jardín principal. Estaban tan encantada con lo hermoso que era el castillo, que no se dieron cuenta que estaban dos personas mirándolas.

-No vayas a meterte con ninguna de ellas Sasuke -pudo ver que las miraba desde hace rato, y es que sabía cómo era el azabache, solo jugaba con las mujeres y él no quería que siguiera con lo mismo.

-Me parecen interesantes nada más -sus ojos estaban más centrados en Sakura que en su acompañante- ¿O me dirás que no te parecen así?

-Son muy lindas, pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Lindas es poco, una tiene una buena delantera y a otra no está mal.

-¿Hablas de Hinata? -aunque no lo quisiera admitir frente su amigo, sí que le habían interesado y más la ojiperla.

-Ya hasta te aprendiste el nombre -sonrió de medio lado al ver la sorpresa y un ligero sonrojo en el rostro del ojiazul- está bien, no miraré a tu Hinata.

-Cállate Sasuke.

-Joven Naruto, joven Sasuke, un gusto volver a verlos -la pelinegra se inclinó un poco, siendo imitada por la pelirrosa.

-Ya al menos sabes inclinarte mejor -una sonrisa arrogante apareció es su rostro al ver la mirada que de ella.

-Y ¿Qué les tocará hacer? -preguntó el rubio muy curioso, ya que sabía que una de ellas dos sería su criada personal por así decirlo.

-Yo estaré a su servicio joven Naruto, y Sakura del joven Sasuke -la sonrisa del pelinegro se ensanchó más y el rubio se rió un poco nervioso.

-Ya quiero que sea mañana, será un día interesante.

-Hmp -lo mirada con un poco de furia, pero tenía que relajarse y no dejarse llevar, una risa la hizo desviar la mirada.

-Lo hace igual a ti Sasuke, son iguales en eso.

-No lo somos -dijeron al unísono, haciendo que el rubio riera más fuerte y ambos fruncieron el ceño.

...

El día estaba comenzando y dos chicas se alistaban para su primer día de trabajo.

-Es lo más temprano que me he despertado -casi no lograba despertarse, pero el agua fría lo logró.

-Ya sabes, tienes que preparar primero el baño y mientras él está bañándose arreglará la cama y recogerás la ropa -se sentía rara hablándole de tú, pero la noche anterior la ojijade la regañaba cada vez que le decía señorita o usted.

-Está bien, te he visto hacerlo, yo podré -le sonrió y se levantó.

-¿Lista?

-Lista.

Salieron para encontrarse con Tsunade, esta les indicó con lujo de detalle todas sus tareas y donde las harían.

-Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

La pelirrosa se encaminó siguiendo las indicaciones de la rubia mayor. Estaba frente a la puerta y suspiro, sabía que no sería fácil. Entró y para su sorpresa el azabache estaba despierto.

-¿Q... qué haces despierto tan temprano? -se supone que ella lo iría a despertar.

-¿Haces? ¿Acaso tenemos tanta confianza? -alzó la ceja un poco altanero.

-Lo siento joven Sasuke -susurró pero aun así fue audible para el pelinegro- iré a preparar su baño -hizo una reverencia y entró al baño.

Tomó los baldes y salió de la habitación hasta el jardín para sacar agua del pozo. Al terminar volvió a entrar al palacio. Los vació en la bañera y buscó otros dos para dejarlos a un lado de esta. Le había costado mucho, además de que el Uchiha no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-En vez de solo mirar debería al menos ayudar -murmuró para que él no la escuchará- debería ser un poco más caballeroso.

-Yo lo sería sí fueras más agradable -se sobresaltó al verlo recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-Ya está listo su baño joven -le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a la cama para arreglarla.

Sakura -escuchó como la llamaba, se había quedado viéndola mientras arreglaba.

-¿Si jov… -su pregunta se interrumpió al ver como él se quitaba la camisa de la pijama.

-Esto también lo tienes que guardar -le sonrió de manera pícara mientras le pasaba la prenda y dejaba ver su torso bien formado.

-¿Qué creé que hace? -desvió la mirada rápidamente, ella nunca había visto un hombre semidesnudo, ni siquiera había tenido uno tan cerca.

-Nunca has visto un hombre así, ¿Cierto? Por eso estas tan nerviosa -la acorraló rápidamente contra la pared.

-Déjeme ir -dijo sin mirarlo, él le tomó el rostro y a la miró a los ojos.

-Ninguna se resiste -sonrió de medio lado orgulloso pero no le duró mucho, la pelirrosa le sonreía- ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Cierto, ninguna se resiste a ti -aprovecho su desconcierto y camino empujándolo hacía el otro lado del baño- pero, yo no soy como ellas -tomó un recipiente lleno de agua y se lo vació en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Fue un gusto servirle joven Sasuke -intentó no reír y salió corriendo.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué éstas tan agitada? la ojiperla la vio cuando salía corriendo- ¿Pasó algo malo?

-Creo que ya está gustando este trabajo, vamos abajo.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado<p>

Perdón por tardar tanto, no tenia ni laptop no pc y esto lo había escrito desde una tablet pero no pude subirlo aqui lo siento :c

Espero les haya gustado y espero reviews :c

Bye~

PD: Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasado xD


End file.
